Telebot Tech
Overview Telebot tech was developed in response to various battlesuit techs in other countries. However, there are some fundamental differences. Telebot set consists of three parts. The control chamber, communication systems and Telebot itself. The Control Chamber It is a closed container. It aims to isolate the pilot from the world outside. It has a neuro-plug, screen at pilot's eye level and two joysticks. Pilot's health is monitored by capsule systems. With built-in microphones is full radio communication possible. Neuro-plugs, based on a quickgold electrodes, provide full control over Telebot and the full embodiment with the machine. Communication systems Joined into Target Tracking System "Tvardyj Kulak" They can be divided into two classes - terrestrial and satellite. Terrestrial systems use a transmitter mounted on other vehicles, bunkers or on board ships. Satellite systems use as transmitter satellite in orbit over Lerodas. Telebot Main element of the system. Heavily armored combat machine. Produced in several types. Telebot types 'Priecivtanknyj-1 (Antitank-1)' Unit type: Anti-vechicle Shape: Humanoid Height: 5m Weight: 1,5 ton Armor materials: '''Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour. '''Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: 'Radio Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Movement sensor, Drone launcher. Weapons: 1x Rocket Launcher "Marushia" (Right arm) 1x 45mm antitank gun (Left arm) 1x 10mm HMG (Left forearm) Heavy combat gripper. (Right forearm) 'Priecivpiechotnyj-1 (Anti-infantry-1) ''' '''Unit type: Anti-infantry Shape:'''Humanoid '''Height: 4,5m Weight: '''1,3 ton '''Armor materials: Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour. Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: Radio Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Movement sensor, Drone launcher. Weapons: 6 x 81 mm mortar (3 x by side) 4 barrel 20mm HMG (Left arm) 1 x Grenade launcher 40mm (Right forearm) Flamethrower (Left forearm) 'Oslonovyj-1 (Cover-1)' Unit type: Infentary support, moving firepoint Shape: '''Semi-humanoid '''Height: 4,5m Weight: 1,3 ton Armor materials: Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour, Reinforced Ceramite Armour. Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: Radio Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Movement sensor, Drone launcher. Weapons: 20mm HMG (Left arm) Heavy Armored Shields (both arms, big enough to cover whole machine) Step for infantry (enough place for 5 soldiers, mounted at back) 'Artillerijskij-2 (Artillery-2) ' Unit type: '''Moving Artillery point. '''Shape: 6-legged, Insect shaped Platform Height: 4,5m Weight: '''1,5 ton '''Armor materials: Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour. Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: Radio,Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Movement sensor, Strategic Detection Radar, Drone launcher. Weapons: 4x Artillery Rocket Launcher AVR-56 (on turret) 20mm HMG - for close combat defense. Shturmovyj priecivpancernyj-2 (Assault Antitank-2) Unit type: Anti-vechicle Assault Shape: Humanoid Height: 3m Weight: 1 ton Armor materials: Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour. Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: Radio Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Movement sensor, Drone launcher, Jump Rockets RS-2U Weapons: 1x Heavy grenade launcher 60mm (Left forearm) Heavy combat gripper with magnetic holder and plasma burner. (Right forearm) 'Shturmovyj Priecivpiechotnyj-2 (Assault Anti-infantry -2) ' Unit type: Anti-infantry Assault Shape: Humanoid Height: 3m Weight: '''1 ton '''Armor materials: Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour. Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: Radio Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Movement sensor, Drone launcher, Jump Rockets RS-2U Weapons: 1x 10mm HMG (Right forearm) Flamethrower (Left forearm) 'Ogniova Tele-lodka-3 (Missle Tele-boat-3 ) ' Unit type: On water, fast Pursuit boat. Shape: Boat, knife-like, speeder, can resist even 3m immersion. Length: 4,5m Weight: 1,5 ton Armor materials: Graphene Composite, Quickgold Liquid Armour. Powersource: Direct Capture Nuclear Battery. Equipment and design features: Radio Telemetry, Infrared, Camera, Microphones,Loudspeaker, Sonar, Drone launcher. Weapons: 2x Rocket Launcher MVR-33 1x 20mm HMG (on turret) 1x 45mm Gun (on turret) 2x Torpedo launchers Category:Technology Category:Technologies Category:Military